Worried
by reboctoria
Summary: Tentang kegelisahan Chitoge, dan Raku yang berhasil menyakinkannya.


**Disclaimer** : Nisekoi © Komi Naoshi.  
 **Genre** : Romance.  
 **Character** : Raku Ichijou, Chitoge Kirisaki.  
 **Warning** : OOC—maybe.

.

* * *

.

Chitoge masih duduk di bangkunya. Tangannya menopang dagu dan kakinya menyilang di bawah bangku. Berulang kali dia menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya, tanda bahwa dia sedang bosan. Keadaan kelas masih sepi, baru dia saja siswa yang ada di kelas saat itu. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Masih pagi. Padahal—seingatnya— dia tak pernah datang ke sekolah sepagi ini.

Mata birunya menerawang papan depan kelas. Masih terdapat coretan-coretan tentang pelajaran kemarin, serta gambar aneh milik Shuu dan kawan-kawannya yang menghiasi papan hijau itu. Melihatnya, Chitoge tersenyum.

Ah … Ternyata sudah dua tahun dia berada di sekolah ini. Waktu yang sangat cepat. Padahal, rasa-rasanya baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan Raku lalu berteman dengan Kosaki dan lainnya. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama dua tahun ini. Dia memiliki banyak teman, memiliki rival, dan … memiliki orang yang didambakan.

Memikirkannya, wajah Chitoge memerah. Dia menepuk pipinya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

 _Kecambah…_

Nama panggilan unik yang dia berikan pada dambaannya. Dia merasa geli sendiri memikirkan saat-saat dulu dimana dia dan dambaanya selalu bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Saat dimana dia mulai dipaksa berkencan palsu dengannya, dan saat dimana mereka mulai mengerti satu sama lain. Baginya, itu semua adalah hal yang menurutnya paling berharga dan tak boleh dia lupakan.

 _"Setidaknya sampai kau lulus, kita akan tetap berada disini."_

Ucapan ayahnya beberapa hari lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Mengingat hal itu, wajahnya berubah sendu. Terlukis jelas sebuah kegelisahan dari balik matanya yang berwarna biru.

"Satu tahun lagi, ya… " gumamnya lirih. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan tangan sebagai sandarannya.

Kelas masih sepi. Belum ada tanda-tanda orang lain akan masuk kelas ini. Dia terdiam, mulai menikmati kesunyian. Berbagai masalah berkutat di otaknya.

… Lulus.

Berarti, tinggal satu tahun lagi. Dan setelah itu, dia akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang, pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini. Itu artinya, dia tak akan bisa bertemu teman-temannya lagi, dan tak bisa bertemu dengan … dambaannya lagi.

"Argh!" Dia berteriak gusar sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya dia angkat, menampakkan wajah kesal dan penuh kecemasan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memangnya kenapa dia harus segusar ini? Lagipula, laki-laki itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik. Tidak lebih.

"Eh? Kirisaki?"

Suara pintu digeser dan suara yang-dia-kenal-betul-milik-siapa, membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika mendapati siapa orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu.

"R-Raku?!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Raku yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu mendekat dan menaruh tasnya di bangku yang memang bersebelahan dengan gadis itu. Dia duduk di kursi dan matanya menatap Chitoge dengan heran. "Kau datang sepagi ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada sindiran itu, dahi Chitoge mengerut kesal. "Huh! Memangnya aneh?!" ujarnya disertai dengusan keras. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Raku hanya diam dan tak membalas. Dia mengangkat bahu lalu tangannya mulai menopang dagu.

Gadis itu menyenderkan punggung pada meja di belakangnya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan kakinya menyilang ke depan. Terlihat angkuh, namun mata birunya tampak rapuh.

Raku yang semula sedang menopang dagu sambil menatap bosan papan di depan kelas mulai melirik gadis berperilaku aneh di sampingnya. Sudah dua tahun dia mengenal gadis ini, dan baru kali ini dia mendapati tatapan gadis itu sangat aneh. Namun, walaupun dia berusaha tidak peduli, rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi wajahmu aneh begitu," tanya Raku dengan nada datar. Sebenarnya, dia khawatir, namun berusaha menekan perasaan khawatirnya.

Gadis itu tetap terdiam. Dia menatap papan dengan kosong, seolah dia tak lagi memiliki jiwa. Raku semakin heran karenanya. _Dia kenapa, sih?_

"Aku … takut."

Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Raku menoleh kearahnya dengan heran. "Ha?"

Chitoge mendengus kesal, "Aku bilang, aku takut!"

Raku semakin tak mengerti. Dia memandangi Chitoge, dan dia tak mendapati tubuh gadis itu bergetar seperti saat dia tersesat di hutan tahun lalu. Memang, dia menyadari kalau gadis itu mulai ketakutan, maka tubuhnya akan bergetar. Tapi sekarang, dia tak tampak seperti itu.

"Cerita saja padaku," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya tiga kata itulah yang bisa dia ucapkan. Dia bingung harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Chitoge yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk. Ada banyak hal yang dia ingin tanyakan pada Raku, salah satunya tentang gadis yang berjanji pada lelaki itu dulu. Tapi dia tahu, Raku tak mungkin akan menjawabnya.

Chitoge menghela napas panjang lalu mendongak menatap langit-langit kelas. Dan dia mulai bercerita, menumpahkan segala hal yang mengganggunya pada lelaki di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya memikirkan ucapan Papa beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tentunya ingat, 'kan? Aku akan tetap di Jepang sampai aku lulus. Yang artinya, satu tahun lagi, aku akan pindah ke Amerika."

Penjelasan Chitoge membuat Raku manggut-manggut. "Hmm … begitu. Lalu, apa yang kautakutkan?"

Dia tak tahu kalau pertanyaan yang baru saja dia lontarkan justru membuat Chitoge mendengus kesal.

"Dasar Kecambah Busuk! Tentu saja aku takut!" teriaknya yang mengagetkan Raku. Dia bangkit dari bangku dan menatap Raku tajam, "Aku takut teman-teman melupakanku! Aku takut tak bisa bertemu teman-teman lagi! Aku takut harus meninggalkan tempat ini! Dan aku—!"

Ucapannya terputus sejenak karena wajahnya berubah merah. Dia menatap Raku yang kebingungan lalu menunduk malu. "—aku takut… kau melupakanku," lanjutnya dengan lirih. Namun, Raku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dia kembali duduk dengan wajah memerah. Meninggalkan Raku yang masih menatapnya bingung dengan raut penuh tanda tanya. _Jadi, itu yang dia takuti dan khawatirkan?_

Raku terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia melirik gadis itu dari ekor matanya. Chitoge masih duduk sambil berwajah merah, namun kali ini dia tampak gugup terbukti dari dia yang memainkan jemari tangannya.

Raku hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan entah karena apa, wajahnya tiba-tiba ikut memerah. Dia merasakan kegugupan yang tak seharusnya dia rasakan jika bersama gadis yang dulu dia namakan 'gorila' itu. Raku hanya menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang cocok agar bisa dia gunakan.

Beberapa menit Raku berkonsentrasi, akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban. Dia menoleh pada Chitoge dan berdeham dengan keras.

"Kirisaki!"

Teriakannya membuat Chitoge menoleh dengan kaget. Dalam hati, Chitoge bersumpah. Demi apapun, Raku kini sedang menatapnya dengan sangat serius. Sangat serius, seolah yang di hadapannya kini adalah musuh, dan dia harus menaklukkannya sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak takut kau keluar negeri atau keluar planet sekalipun!"

… Dan demi apapun, ucapan Raku terakhir benar-benar berhasil membuat Chitoge menganga sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Karena—!"

… Rupanya, lelaki itu masih melanjutkan ucapannya. Kali ini dengan wajah memerah, dan mata yang memandang objek lain menahan malu.

"—aku akan selalu mengingatmu! D—dan akan selalu meneleponmu! Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu satu detik pun!" Lalu dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dada yang bergerak naik turun.

Detik-detik berikutnya, Chitoge hanya mematung di tempat dengan wajah kaget luar biasa. Tak menyangka, ucapan itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang yang selalu dia panggil 'kecambah', dan dari seseorang yang … menjadi dambaannya.

Chitoge masih terdiam dengan mulut sedikit membuka. Sementara, Raku menatapnya dengan wajah memerah serta napas yang tidak beraturan, seolah dia baru saja melakukan lari marathon dan kelelahan.

Dan tanpa Raku duga, detik berikutnya adalah: Chitoge mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Ahahahahaha! Dasar kecambah! Ahahaha!"

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri. Melihat gadis itu, Raku hanya menganga heran.

Namun, Chitoge menghentikan tawanya perlahan-lahan. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan jemari tangan, lalu menampakkan wajah cerianya pada Raku. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, jika kau berkata seperti itu. Apa kau bisa kupercayai?"

Raku menatap wajah yang kini tersenyum lembut itu. Dia tahu, mata biru itu bersinar menanti jawabannya. Dan tanpa Raku sadari, mulutnya tertarik sendiri dan menciptakan sebuah senyum.

"Heh, terserah kau saja," ujarnya disertai kekehan kecil.

Lalu, mereka kedua kembali terdiam. Masing-masing berusaha menikmati waktu, menanti teman-teman mereka datang mengisi kelas yang sepi itu. Sesaat, Chitoge melirik lelaki di sebelahnya itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

—Mulai saat itu dia percaya, lelaki itu adalah orang yang sanggup menepati janjinya.

.

 _ **Tamat**_

.

* * *

.

 _A/N: Heuheu :3  
_ _Akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic tentang salah satu OTP jebret saia :3 Gomen kalo abal u,u_

 _#TeamChitoge '.')9_


End file.
